


Too Late

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Too Late

**Title:** Too Late   
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Babylon 5  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 412  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #46 at "dove_drabbles" “Make the first move”  
**Summary:** Lennier goes to act on some advice but he is too late.

**Too Late**

Lennier sat at the bar of the casino nursing a glass of water when Vir walked up and sat down.

“Give me a tall fruity thing that will get me very drunk. It’s been a long day. What are doing in here?” Vir asked as he sat down next to him. “Are you drinking alcohol? I thought Mimbari couldn’t drink.”

“We can’t. It’s water.” Lennier sighed. “I can’t even sulk properly.”

“What are sulking about? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking. Is it a woman?” Vir waved at the bartender when he put down his drink in front of him. “Thanks.”

“Why do you ask if it’s a woman?” Lennier wondered how he knew.

“Because it is always a woman.” Vir took a drink.

“I see.” Lennier took a drink. “What do you suggest that I do?” 

“Does she know you like her?” Vir asked.

“Yes. I’m sure she does.” Lennier looked into his glass.

“Then you have to make the first move.” Vir suggested. “You have to show her how you feel. You know, grab her and kiss her or something. That way there’s no doubt about things.”

“Has this method worked for you in the past? It sounds risky.” Lennier didn’t believe that it was wise.

“Yes. Well, it works for Mollari. I haven’t exactly tried it myself.” Vir shrugged. “But the Ambassador swears by it. Maybe you should try it. What would it hurt?”

Lennier got up and bowed to Vir. “I think I will. Thank you Vir.”

Good luck! Vir raised his glass in salute. “Lennier, tell me how it goes.”

Lennier nodded and walked out of the casino. He headed straight to Delenn’s quarters. He was going to make the first move. He was going to show her how he felt. He was almost there when he turned the corner and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

“Good night John.” Delenn smiled at John Sheridan

“Good night Delenn.” John leaned down and kissed her. “I’ll see you at the meeting tomorrow.”

Delenn nodded. “I can’t wait.”

Lennier ducked around a corner to keep from being seen. He had missed his chance. Someone else was in her heart and it would never be him.

Lennier slipped into the shadows and made his way back to his quarters. He needed to find a way to get over her and it was going to take a lot of thought. He needed to get used to being alone.


End file.
